


Closet Cleaning

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: 1-800-did-I-ask [64]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, House Cleaning, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: little lion: TIME TO REORGANIZE OUR CLOSETS  WAKE TF UPjohnn: he woke me up at 9 in the morning to do this literally come out herelittle lion: I woke you up at nine in the morning so that I could make out with you you just didn't go back to sleep after





	

**little lion** : TIME TO REORGANIZE OUR CLOSETS WAKE TF UP  
  
**johnn** : he woke me up at 9 in the morning to do this literally come out here  
  
**little lion** : I woke you up at nine in the morning so that I could make out with you you just didn't go back to sleep after  
  
**johnn** : bc you're cute and I like looking at you for extended periods of time  
  
**little lion** : aw  
  
**johnn** : also seriously where are you two  
  
**more like HUNKules** : we're a little,,,,,,busy,,,,with,,,,,,,,things,,,,,,  
  
**little lion** : oh my god  
  
**johnn** : and to think we weren't even invited  
  
**little lion** : riGHT  
  
**more like HUNKules** : you weren't here so  
  
**johnn** : true true  
  
**johnn** : well since we have an undetermined amount of time to kill  
  
**johnn** : wanna make me food @alex  
  
**little lion** : not really  
  
**johnn** : please  
  
**little lion** : ugghguguhguhgughugh  
  
**johnn** : pLEASE  
  
**little lion** : fine  
  
**johnn** : yay!! ilysm!!  
  
**little lion** : ily2  
  
**laf** : aw  
  
**little lion** : ARENT YOU DOING SOMETHING  
  
**little lion** : OR RATHER SOMEONE  
  
**laf** : never stopped me before  
  
**little lion** : BYE  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : OH MY GOD GET OUT HERE ITS BEEN FOUR YEARS  
  
**laf** : it's been 50 minutes and also this is round two chill  
  
**johnn** : oh my god  
  
**little lion** : this is literally rude  
  
**johnn** : we could always just start without them  
  
**little lion** : no we can't bc last time we did this was two years ago so I don't know what clothes we're keeping and what we're donating  
  
**johnn** : right right  
  
**laf** : give us like 20 minutes  
  
**johnn** : oh mY G O D  
  
**laf** : hercules is very attractive I just  
  
**johnn** : so are we and yet  
  
**laf** : YOU WERENT IN HERE  
  
**johnn** : WE WERE IN SPIRIT  
  
**laf** : THAT BARELY COUNTS  
  
**johnn** : FUCK  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : okay It's Over  
  
**more like HUNKules** : do I have to wear clothes for this or like  
  
**johnn** : well I mean wearing something would be preferred  
  
**johnn** : for like the sake of safety  
  
**more like HUNKules** : what dangerous things are we doing today that would require me to wear clothes  
  
**johnn** : we're cleaning out our closets  
  
**johnn** : which means we have to get all of laf's shoes out and organize them  
  
**more like HUNKules** : right I have to put on clothes for this  
  
**johnn** : exactly  
  
**more like HUNKules** : okay we'll be out in a few minutes  
  
**johnn** : okay  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : question: did hercules not hear us when we said he had to wear clothes where is his shirt  
  
**little lion** : follow up question: does he know he's bleeding  
  
**more like HUNKules** : WHAT  
  
**little lion** : there's,,,,nail scratches,,,,,,,all the way down your back,,,,and they're bleeding  
  
**more like HUNKules** : oh my god help me  
  
**little lion** : I'll get the first aid kit  
  
**laf** : SORRY HERCULES  
  
**laf** : ITS THE FAKE NAILS I FORGET IM WEARING THEM SO I JSUT  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ITS FI NE  
  
**little lion** : they're not that deep tbh they're only bleeding a little  
  
**laf** : then why do I hear screaming  
  
**little lion** : I'm washing them out and he's yellin  
  
**more like HUNKules** : IT STINGS  
  
**little lion** : I know dear  
  
**little lion** : sorry  
  
**more like HUNKules** : it's fine  
  
**more like HUNKules** : also we should honestly not do this today so I can stay in bed and hug alex forever js  
  
**little lion** : no we gotta do it bc if we don't do it today then we never will  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ughghughughhgughhgughg  
  
**laf** : also where's john  
  
**johnn** : getting the mail  
  
**johnn** : ALEX YOUR VAPORIZER GOT HERE  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ""aBsolutely rude. four days late like I'm not even sick anymore. can you believe this?."" -alex  
  
**more like HUNKules** : the periods are whenever he kisses my back as he covers me in band aids  
  
**johnn** : omg  
  
**johnn** : also how many band aids are you using  
  
**more like HUNKules** : according to alex he's used 11 so far bc theres like a long one down my back and we have nothing else  
  
**johnn** : we need to buy stuff for our first aid kit tbh  
  
**more like HUNKules** : me and alex both agree  
  
**laf** : rt  
  
**laf** : okay so I have all of my shoes out of the spare room closet  
  
**laf** : the problem is that I can no longer see the floor  
  
**johnn** : you're kidding right  
  
**laf** : ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
**laf** : what happens if I'm not  
  
**johnn** : I start crying  
  
**laf** : ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
**laf** : open the floodgates  
  
**johnn** : oH MY GOD  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : HERCULES IS PATCHED UP!!  
  
**little lion** : WHO SCREAMED AND WHY  
  
**laf** : I JSUT FOUND OUR PLASTIC SKELETONS OF US IN THE BACK OF OUR CLOSET AND IT SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME  
  
**little lion** : skelt4  
  
**little lion** : ot4  
  
**little lion** : but with skeletons  
  
**laf** : IF MY HEART RATE COULD SLOW DOWN ID FIND IT ENDEARING  
  
**laf** : BUT BC I CANT NOW IS NOT THE TIME  
  
**little lion** : OH MY GOD WE'RE COMING IN  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : I'm not going through that again we're switching closets  
  
**johnn** : who's going where  
  
**laf** : me and alex in our room you and hercules in the spare room??  
  
**johnn** : let's Go  
  
**laf** : just like clear a space out for you to stand  
  
**laf** : I wasn't kidding when I said my shoes are Everywhere  
  
**johnn** : I don't deserve this  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : just found alex's old suitcase can we burn it  
  
**laf** : yes!! hate that thing  
  
**more like HUNKules** : FIRE!!!!! HELLFIRE!!!!!  
  
**little lion** : WHY  
  
**johnn** : did we never have this convo  
  
**little lion** : no??  
  
**johnn** : in college it was the only suitcase you had and you never needed another one  
  
**little lion** : I,,,,didn't have,,,,,,,a lot,,,,of stuff  
  
**laf** : yeah but you deserve All so it seemed like that one suitcase like,,,weighed you down,,,,made people look at you like you weren't,,,,,  
  
**laf** : I just hate it  
  
**little lion** : I  
  
**little lion** : I love you all so much  
  
**little lion** : and also where are we gonna burn this suitcase just like a question  
  
**laf** : do you think george and martha will let us do it in their yard  
  
**little lion** : no  
  
**laf** : not even if we, the people who are practically their children, ask like Super Nicely  
  
**little lion** : no  
  
**laf** : I'm gonna ask anyway  
  
**little lion** : we're doing it tomorrow if they say yes  
  
**laf** : got it  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : so,,,,,  
  
**GWASH** : the amount of fear this text message gives me  
  
**laf** : like,,,,,,,if my husbands and I were to come over your house at some point tomorrow night to,,,,,,,,,,,,burn a suitcase  
  
**laf** : would that like be something you're chill with  
  
**GWASH** : n o  
  
**laf** : sir please  
  
**GWASH** : why would you want to burn a suitcase  
  
**laf** : it's the suitcase alex had That Summer  
  
**GWASH** : the summer none of us talk about  
  
**laf** : yes  
  
**laf** : and it was the only suitcase he had and ALL OF HIS STUFF could fit inside it  
  
**laf** : and I hated it with every fiber of my being and still do  
  
**GWASH** : oh that suitcase  
  
**laf** : ye  
  
**GWASH** : we'll allow it  
  
**GWASH** : we can make s'mores after the deed is Done  
  
**laf** : THANKS GWASH  
  
**GWASH** : speaking of that nickname  
  
**GWASH** : if you could stop referring to me as that in formal work emails that would be 10/10  
  
**laf** : yeah okay that's fair  
  
**GWASH** : thank you  
  
**laf** : sEE YOU TOMORROW  
  
**GWASH** : goodbye  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : GWASH SAID YES  
  
**little lion** : REALLY  
  
**laf** : YE  
  
**little lion** : Y E S  
  
**laf** : ALL WE GOTTA DO IS BUY STUFF TO MAKE S'MORES  
  
**little lion** : YAY  
  
**johnn** : WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
**more like HUNKules** : Y E S  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : I feel like the spare room closet is more interesting than this  
  
**little lion** : nevermind I just remembered how much stuff we just throw in there and I don't want that job  
  
**johnn** : thanks  
  
**little lion** : love you!!!  
  
**johnn** : love you too  
  
**johnn** : yknow what else I love tho  
  
**little lion** : ??  
  
**johnn** : being able to move around a room without getting stabbed by lafayette's heels that have the width of a needle  
  
**laf** : don't hate me bc you don't have the ability to walk in heels  
  
**johnn** : HUSH  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : garter belt box  
  
**johnn** : why do you own like at least one of every item of clothing in emerald green  
  
**little lion** : bc I look so damn good in it  
  
**johnn** : that's true  
  
**little lion** : it's my best color  
  
**johnn** : okay well every color is your best color shUT UP  
  
**johnn** : LOVE YOURSELF  
  
**little lion** : ✔seen 11:56 a.m.  
  
**johnn** : I  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : yknow those,,,,,really pretty expensive looking shoes from burlesque  
  
**little lion** : the ones that guy gives to ali  
  
**more like HUNKules** : yes  
  
**little lion** : did you know that laf,,,,,,,has a perfect replica of them,,,,,,  
  
**more like HUNKules** : NO  
  
**little lion** : they're so sparkly  
  
**more like HUNKules** : where diD THEY GET THEM  
  
**laf** : I have connections  
  
**laf** : remember I used to know a lot of people  
  
**more like HUNKules** : oh yeah  
  
**more like HUNKules** : what happened to them  
  
**laf** : spending time with them was the most boring thing on the planet compared to sitting at home and cuddling with you guys so I made my choice and chose correctly  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I  
  
**more like HUNKules** : you didn't have to chose  
  
**laf** : I wanted to  
  
**laf** : I really didn't want to be with them anymore and I wanted to be with you so I was like lmao bye  
  
**little lion** : what outfit(s) do you have that goes with these I'm so curious  
  
**laf** : I have like one of the outfits she wears in the movie  
  
**little lion** : w h y  
  
**laf** : I just really like that movie  
  
**little lion** : I  
  
**little lion** : yeah that makes sense  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : wait why is this box in this closet  
  
**johnn** : what  
  
**laf** : it's a box of scrapbooks  
  
**more like HUNKules** : oh those are mine from when I was a child  
  
**more like HUNKules** : my mom wanted me to have them when I moved in here  
  
**laf** : so these have been here for literally four years and we just never noticed  
  
**more like HUNKules** : last time me and alex had that closet so it wasn't a problem  
  
**laf** : right  
  
**more like HUNKules** : you can look through em if you want  
  
**laf** : I want to but I can't there's like 12 in here I'll cry too much  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I  
  
**more like HUNKules:** alright then  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : why do we have so many work shoes and why are none of them paired together  
  
**johnn** : bc we get home and just throw them in there and literally bc we see shoes and we buy them without considering how many we have  
  
**little lion** : did you know we all have a pair of the same shoes  
  
**johnn** : I  
  
**johnn** : nO  
  
**little lion** : WELL WE DO AND WE NE V ER NOTICED  
  
**johnn** : I H A T E US SM  
  
**little lion** : ME TOO  
  
**johnn** : but at the same time I love you all sm  
  
**little lion** : FUCKIGN  
  
**little lion** : ME  
  
**little lion** : TOO  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : laf where do you want us to put your nail polish hoard  
  
**laf** : I  
  
**laf** : put it out in the hallway I need to switch all of my summer colors out of the nightstand and put in my wintery fall ones in  
  
**little lion** : can we have another nail painting party soon  
  
**little lion** : this time with Hercules  
  
**laf** : yes!!  
  
**johnn** : I'm dOWN  
  
**more like HUNKules** : yeS I CALL YELLOW  
  
**little lion** : yay!!  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : laf has so many pretty dresses  
  
**more like HUNKules** : literally same they have like six ball gowns in the back of the closet that are just here  
  
**laf** : I am a pretty person  
  
**little lion** : true true  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I can hear the sound of you two kissing from here please stop  
  
**johnn** : they closed the door didn't they  
  
**more like HUNKules** : YEAH  
  
**johnn** : they just,,,,locked it didn't they  
  
**more like HUNKules** : YE AH  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : okay okay okay back to this  
  
**johnn** : this isn't fair  
  
**little lion** : sorry babe  
  
**johnn** : I'm staying PURE today now  
  
**little lion** : we'll see about that  
  
**johnn** : excuse me are you planning smth  
  
**little lion** : you'll see  
  
**johnn** : oh dear god  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : wait you guys are off of the floor  
  
**little lion** : ,,,,,in which way  
  
**more like HUNKules** : what  
  
**little lion** : you mean like have we stopped organizing the stuff on the floor of the closet right  
  
**more like HUNKules** : yes,,,,,  
  
**little lion** : then yes  
  
**more like HUNKules** : what else could that have meant  
  
**little lion** : ,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
**laf** : a hint: there's a lot of rug burn  
  
**laf** : just not,,,where it'd be visible,,,,,,to the general public,,,,,  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I want a divorce  
  
**laf** : don't be jealous  
  
**more like HUNKules** : IM CONCERNED  
  
**laf** : and jealous  
  
**more like HUNKules** : unbelievable  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : we've finALLY HIT THE BACK BACK OF THE CLOSET  
  
**johnn** : WE CAN SEE OUR CHRISTMAS DECORATIONS  
  
**johnn** : AND THR SKELT4 THO THEY WERE ALWAYS VISIBLE  
  
**laf** : CAN YOU MOVE THE SKELT4 TO THE LIVING ROOM  
  
**johnn** : YE  
  
**laf** : BC WE CAN LIKE CLEAN TODAY AND THEN DECORATE TOMORROW  
  
**little lion** : or we could clean today and not do anything tomorrow bc this is going to kill me  
  
**laf** : it's not that bad  
  
**little lion** : WE HAVE SO MANY CLOTHES  
  
**laf** : I KNOW BUT WE GOTTA POWER THROUGH  
  
**little lion** : wait why are our jackets in here with our summer stuff  
  
**laf** : bc,,,we were supposed to buy a coat hanger,,,,,and never did it,,,  
  
**little lion** : I  
  
**little lion** : want me to buy one now  
  
**laf** : no we gotta sort stuff  
  
**little lion** : right  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : wait we can't decorate tomorrow we're burning alex's suitcase @gwash's  
  
**laf** : that's at night tho  
  
**johnn** : right right  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : where is alex I didn't see him leave the room  
  
**little lion** : I'm under the coats  
  
**laf** : OH MY GOD IM SO SORRY  
  
**little lion** : it's fine  
  
**laf** : I CANT EVEN FIND YOU UNDER THE PILE  
  
**little lion** : I might be suffocating  
  
**laf** : BABE  
  
**little lion** : I SEE THE LIGHT  
  
**laf** : I SEE YOU  
  
**johnn** : did you almost just bury alex alive  
  
**laf** : MAYBE  
  
**johnn** : amazing  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : I literally am so stupid??  
  
**laf** : NO YOURE NOT  
  
**laf** : wait what is this about  
  
**johnn** : I feel like,,,,,we've been apart for too long  
  
**laf** : we're down the hall love  
  
**johnn** : I KNOW THATS WHY ITS STUPID ITS JUST  
  
**johnn** : I HAVENT SPOKEN TO YOU IN A REALLY LONG TIME ITS WEIRD IDK  
  
**laf** : have we actually said one word to each other all day  
  
**johnn** : N O  
  
**laf** : oh  
  
**laf** : we can take a break rn  
  
**laf** : and like eat lunch and then come back to this  
  
**johnn** : okay  
  
**laf** : who's cooking the food  
  
**little lion** : NOT ME I ALREADY MADE FOOD TODAY  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'll do it  
  
**laf** : YAY  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : WAS THAT YOUR PLAN TO SEDUCE ME  
  
**johnn** : BC IF IT WAS  H  A  I PREVAIL  
  
**little lion** : oh honey  
  
**little lion** : no  
  
**johnn** : wait what  
  
**little lion** : that wasn't our plan  
  
**johnn** : am I  
  
**johnn** : am I going to survive your plan to seduce me??  
  
**little lion** : that's up to you  
  
**johnn** : my nose is literally bleeding  
  
**little lion** : HA  
  
**johnn** : NO IM NOT KIDDING  
  
**little lion** : WAIT REALLY  
  
**johnn** : ITS LITERALLY BLEEDING  
  
**laf** : COME INTO THE KITCHEN I GOT THIS  
  
**johnn** : IM COMIN  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : there's been a lot of bleeding today  
  
**johnn** : easy to say when you're not one of the ones bleeding

 **more like HUNKules** : rt  
  
**little lion** : YOU STOPPED BLEEDING HOURS AGO  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ANYWAY  
  
**\---  
**  
**little lion** : I got all of our clothes out of the closet btw  
  
**more like HUNKules** : is that how you're doing this  
  
**little lion** : yeah and then we can put whatever we're donating in bags and whatever we're keeping goes into the spare room closet bc this is all of our spring/summer stuff  
  
**more like HUNKules** : oh okay  
  
**more like HUNKules** : while laf is helping john I'm gonna help you with this then  
  
**little lion** : yay!!  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : IT STOPPED IT STOPPED WE'RE GOOD  
  
**more like HUNKules** : OKAY WELL COME IN HERE AND PICK WHAT CLOTHES YOU'RE KEEPING BC ME AND ALEX ARE DONE  
  
**johnn** : OKAY  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : we just found our christmas decorations why are they in here  
  
**laf** : why wouldn't they be  
  
**more like HUNKules** : idk?? our christmas tree isn't in here  
  
**laf** : I know all of my shoes of christmas past are on it  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I know I can see that  
  
**more like HUNKules** : they're all really sparkly  
  
**laf** : I know it's a theme  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I like it  
  
**laf** : thank you  
  
**more like HUNKules** : love you  
  
**laf** : love you too  
  
**more like HUNKules** : !!  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : and now here's the halloween decorations  
  
**laf** : can you bring those out to the living room too  
  
**johnn** : yeah but what are you two doing just a question  
  
**laf** : we're getting stuff off of the shelf in here  
  
**johnn** : oh  
  
**laf** : and then we're helping you  
  
**johnn** : yay!!  
  
**laf** : also we have matching neck pillows did you know that  
  
**johnn** : no what  
  
**laf** : I lov them  
  
**little lion** : just a question: do we remember anything we buy  
  
**laf** : not really  
  
**johnn** : no  
  
**little lion** : okay follow up: shouldn't we be more concerned about this  
  
**laf** : yes  
  
**johnn** : yeah  
  
**little lion** : okay  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : OH MY GOD WE FOUND THE BOX OF OUR OLD HALLOWEEN COSTUMES  
  
**laf** : REALLY  
  
**johnn** : WE FOUND YOUR OLD CORSET  
  
**laf** : OMG  
  
**more like HUNKules** : WHEN WERE ANY OF US A PARROT FOR HALLOWEEN  
  
**little lion** : THREE YEARS AGO WHEN JOHN WAS A PIRATE ITS WHAT I WENT AS  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I HAVE NO MEMORY OF THAT  
  
**johnn** : I DO  
  
**laf** : YEAH AND HE WALKED OUT IN IT AND YOU ALMOST PASSED OUT BC OF HOW HARD YOU WERE LAUGHING  
  
**laf** : AND I WAS A FLAPPER AND YOU WERE JUST A GUY IN A SUIT  
  
**johnn** : ""just a guy in a suit""  
  
**johnn** : we had to leave the party early bc none of us could Handle him in that suit are you kidding me  
  
**laf** : FUCK TRUE AND THEN WE CAME HOME AND  
  
**laf** : wait was that the time on the living room floor  
  
**johnn** : YES  
  
**more like HUNKules** : OH OKAY THEN YEAH I REMEMBER IT  
  
**little lion** : ASIDE FROM T H A T,,,,,,THAT WAS SUCH A SWEATY COSTUME  
  
**laf** : to be fair love you're a very sweaty person  
  
**little lion** : YES BUT S T I L L  
  
**little lion** : IT WAS LIKE GETTING OUT OF A POOL  
  
**laf** : ew  
  
**little lion** : EXACTLY  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : just found a box of alex's stuff??  
  
**little lion** : what's in it  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ??like three decks of cards, a ton of cute socks, and photos of you as a child  
  
**little lion** : don't look in that box  
  
**more like HUNKules** : what  
  
**little lion** : put it down  
  
**little lion** : please  
  
**more like HUNKules** : okay  
  
**little lion** : we can,,,,,talk about that later  
  
**more like HUNKules** : okay  
  
**little lion** : this day has gone in a lot of directions  
  
**johnn** : rt  
  
**laf** : rt  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I just found a box of laf's that's like the same thing  
  
**laf** : yeah you can look through that  
  
**more like HUNKules** : you were so,,,,,,cute  
  
**laf** : I still am tf  
  
**more like HUNKules** : yes I know but this is like Baby Cute  
  
**more like HUNKules** : can I put these all over the house  
  
**laf** : we have no tables like anywhere  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I can put em on the walls  
  
**laf** : okay no  
  
**more like HUNKules** : YOU WERE SO CUTE IM SCREAMING THERES ONE WHERE YOURE JUST JUMPING IN A FIELD WHAT THE FUCK  
  
**laf** : where is john rn while you're crying over this  
  
**more like HUNKules** : IM HIDING IN A CORNER WHILE HE GETS MY YARN DOWN FROM THE TOP SHELF  
  
**laf** : unbelievable  
  
**more like HUNKules** : is this,,,,,a fucking painting,,,,,,like of royalty,,,,,,of baby you and your parents  
  
**laf** : it's a,,,,,,picture of a painting  
  
**more like HUNKules** : wHY  
  
**laf** : you're gonna scream when I tell you  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I won't  
  
**laf** : ,,,,,,,,,,it's illegal for me to remove it from where the it hangs,,,,,,,  
  
**more like HUNKules** : why  
  
**laf** : ,,,,,,,,bc it's part of the property and they won't give it to me,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
**laf** : ,,,,,,,,bc,,,,,,,,,,it's,,,,in a castle  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I  
  
**more like HUNKules** : the castle you were born in?  
  
**laf** : no,,,,,the castle my family owned like a really long time ago  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I  
  
**laf** : if you yell any louder we're gonna get a noise complaint  
  
**little lion** : again  
  
**more like HUNKules** : tbh tho this photo/painting is terrifying your parents look like they would kill me  
  
**laf** : I don't really know if they'd like you  
  
**laf** : like I've said before I didn't really know them  
  
**more like HUNKules** : :^(((  
  
**laf** : my grandmother would've loved you tho  
  
**more like HUNKules** : aw  
  
**more like HUNKules** : also but like real fuckin question why does this look like it's from the 18th century  
  
**laf** : it's how all of the photos in the castle are  
  
**johnn** : YOU MADE ME FUCKING SCALE OUR CLOSET WHILE YOU DID THIS  
  
**johnn** : I CANT EVEN REACH THE TOP SHELF I HAD TO LET THE BOXES F A LL ON ME  
  
**more like HUNKules** : COME OVER HERE AND LOOK AT THESE PICTURES  
  
**johnn** : why were you born with a full head of hair  
  
**laf** : I wasn't being born bald are you kidding  
  
**laf** : you come into the world in style you leave the same way  
  
**johnn** : I  
  
**johnn** : alright then  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : we're dONE WITH THE BOTTOM OF THE CLOSET COME IN HERE AND HELP US EMPTY OUT THE CLOTHES  
  
**laf** : OKAY  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : can we be done  
  
**laf** : nope come in here and help me switch my shoes please  
  
**little lion** : UHUGHUHGUHGUHGUHGUGH  
  
**little lion** : YOURE SO LUCKY IM pOWERLESS AGAINST YOU  
  
**laf** : I am I love you sm  
  
**little lion** : I love you too  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : BACK TO THE SHELF  
  
**johnn** : US TOO  
  
**laf** : WHY DOES HERCULES HAVE A BOX OF PLAIID BERMUDA SHORTS  
  
**more like HUNKules** : IT WAS A PHASE  
  
**laf** : FUCKFCJKLZVHLKV  
  
**laf** :  W H E N  
  
**more like HUNKules** : LIKE THE WEEK BEFORE I MOVED IN HERE  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I SWEAR TO GOD I WOKE UP LIKE THE DAY AFTER I MOVED  
  
**more like HUNKules** : AND YOU WERE ALREADY DRESSED FOR WORK AND YOU WERE WAKING ME UP TO TELL ME YOU HAD TO LEAVE  
  
**more like HUNKules** : AND I SAW HOW PRETTY YOU LOOKED AND I WAS LIKE,,,,,YEAH THE BERMUDA SHORTS HAVE TO GO  
  
**more like HUNKules** : BUT I DIDNT THROW THEM OUT I JUST PUT IT IN ONE OF MY EMPTY BOXES AND SET IT ON THAT SHELF  
  
**more like HUNKules** : LIKE I SAID LAST TIME ME AND ALEX HAD THAT CLOSET SO IT WASNT AN ISSUE  
  
**laf** : IM YELLING  
  
**more like HUNKules** : THOSE CAN GO IN MY BAG  
  
**laf** : OKAY  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : are y'all almost done  
  
**laf** : we are done  
  
**laf** : alex is helping me sort my nail polish rn  
  
**more like HUNKules** : okay bc we're also done  
  
**johnn** : I'm so tired I'm going to bed  
  
**little lion** : it's four in the afternoon babe  
  
**johnn** : I don't care  
  
**little lion** : okay then I'll sleep with you  
  
**johnn** : ;^)))))  
  
**little lion** : if you'd rather do that then I'm down  
  
**johnn** : can we just sleep  
  
**little lion** : yes  
  
**little lion** : just give us a second to get all of the nail polish off of our bed  
  
**johnn** : okay  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : why can't god just let us sleep for 18 hours at least  
  
**little lion** : rt  
  
**johnn:** rt  
  
**laf** : rt  
  
**more like HUNKules** : also like @alex  
  
**little lion** : yes dear  
  
**more like HUNKules** : are you okay  
  
**little lion** : why?? wouldn't I be??  
  
**more like HUNKules** : the box I found  
  
**little lion** : oh  
  
**little lion** : it's nothing it's just the pictures in that box were like the only things of mine that survived the hurricane and stuff and it's just  
  
**little lion** : that box brings up a lot of stuff but I don't want to throw it away bc it's also really important to me  
  
**johnn** : :^((((  
  
**little lion** : it's fine  
  
**johnn** : wly  
  
**little lion** : I started a trend  
  
**little lion** : ily2  
  
**little lion** : wanna just stay in bed  
  
**johnn** : yes  
  
**little lion** : good bc I'm not moving  
  
**johnn:** me either  
  
**laf** : rt  
  
**more like HUNKules** : same

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad and I just????
> 
> also yes I know it's mid september but they're decorating for halloween bc it's basically here


End file.
